


Celebration

by soggywormcircus



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Quidditch, you can rip Emma and Ted being friends from my cold dead hands because i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggywormcircus/pseuds/soggywormcircus
Summary: Hufflepuff wins the Quidditch cup. It's more than deserved.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Celebration

Later, Ted is gonna say he called it. He hasn’t bet any money or anything, but he always knew it would end this way. 

And it’s true, sort of. It’s not like he didn’t believe in her. He still jumped up from his seat when it happened. He still freaked out when the score was announced. 

He was just excited. 

But yeah, he has been expecting this since the first match of the year, when Hufflepuff beat Slytherin, or more like stomped them into the muddy ground of the Quidditch field. 

Ted had done his best, of course. He doesn’t half-ass Quidditch. 

Emma and him had both agreed, though, that if someone had to beat them, it should be no one but Hufflepuff. God, can you imagine if Sam and his dumbass Gryffindor hunks were to win the Quidditch cup? Hell, no. 

Charlotte and her team deserve it. 

And yeah, it feels fucking amazing to watch them hoist Charlotte up and carry her off the field. And it doesn’t feel super shitty to not be down there with her. 

No, really, shut up. He’s gonna have time to celebrate her later. 

‘God, that was so close, did you see that?’, Emma is yelling next to him. Ted nods. ‘No one else could have managed that but her,’ he says. He doesn’t care if it makes him sound like a whipped idiot. It’s the truth. 

‘Fuck, look at their faces,’ Emma says and points to the Gryffindor team. It’s completely impossible to see their expressions, of course. But it’s perfectly enough to see their hanging shoulders, and the one big guy trying to throw his broom away in frustration. It stops midfall to levitate just above the ground. 

It’s a real shit show. But no one is paying attention anyway. Everybody is way too busy losing their shit about Hufflepuff’s victory. 

‘Come on, let’s go down there, maybe we can catch them,’ Emma yells over the noise of the people around them. Ted nods. 

They make their way down the countless stairs alongside dozens of other Slytherins, some equally excited, others still bummed about that loss earlier in the year. Ted barely pays attention to where he’s stepping. He’s thinking of Charlotte’s catch. 

The first time Ted had played against Hufflepuff, Ted did a really shitty job. He almost got knocked out by the bludgers several times himself. Afterwards, the team captain yelled at him for like half an hour. Ted doesn’t even remember what he had said back then. 

He does remember what it had felt like to watch Charlotte, though. The way she moved on that broom - it was unlike anything Ted had ever seen before. 

During some of those rare moments when Ted isn’t too busy being in denial, he thinks that was probably the moment he fell in love with Charlotte. It’s really cliche, but watching her fly like that, with an expression of concentration and confidence on her face that she never has anywhere else - it’s the part of her he likes the most. 

He and Emma make it down to the field but the team is already gone. 

'Goddamnit,' Emma mutters. It's a little more quiet down here, so Ted can at least hear her. 'Whatever, it's fine,' Ted says, 'we'll catch them later.' 

'What,' Emma says with a smirk, 'you wanna sneak your way into their common room?' 

Ted rolls his eyes. 'Come on Emma,' he complains, 'It's the  _ Hufflepuffs _ . No one sneaks into their common room. Jesus, is there a single person in this school that doesn't have their password?' 

'Eh, I can think of some people.' Emma looks up to the passage to the castle, where the Gryffindor team is making its way back up. 'They're gonna find a way in somehow, I'm telling you,' Ted says with a gloomy voice. 

Emma snorts. 'Well, thank god we did those dueling classes last year, huh?' 

'Oh my god, shut up.' Ted's face heats up. He hides it in his scarf and does a really shitty job of it. 'Can't believe you find that funny. It took two weeks until they had my nose to its original position. I thought you were my friend.' 

'I clearly am, or else I wouldn't have listened to your whining for those two fucking weeks.' She takes Ted's arm and starts pulling him towards the castle. 'Come on, before we go anywhere we gotta warm up.' 

Paul catches up to them on the way to the castle. 'Hey,' he greets them. Ted only nods. He lets Emma do the talking, and she doesn't disappoint. 'Hey. Our condolences to your loss.' 

'Liar,' Paul grins. 'Don't think I didn't notice the most excited Slytherins on the ranks. You aren't sneaky.'

'We're just being supportive. You know, as friends.' She wiggles her eyebrows at Ted at the last word. He flips her off. 

'I mean, I knew it was gonna end like this the whole time. No offense,' Ted adds quickly with a look at Paul. Paul makes a dismissive wave. 'Better they're celebrating Charlotte than the guys on the Gryffindor team. She deserves it.' 

Ted is glad that everybody seems to think that. It makes him stand out a little less. 

Paul leaves Emma and Ted to themselves to go to his own common room. 

'You think he's gonna show up with the Hufflepuffs later?', Emma asks as they make their way down the stairs to the dungeons. Ted rolls his eyes. God, is he also this obvious?

'I don't know Emma, maybe you should have asked him two minutes ago?' 

'Fuck off, Ted.' 

'He's gonna get out of the common room as soon as the team starts sulking there. But if he actually comes down here? I mean, maybe if there was someone down here that was pining after him or something, he'd-'

'Okay, I'm not pining for anyone, you dick.' 

'Did I say anything about you? But yes, you definitely are.' 

'Come on. No one is gonna call me pining when you're right there.'

The adult thing and also the smart thing in this situation would be to shut up and change the subject.

Unfortunately Ted never learned the meaning of these two words. So he scowls and says, 'What's that supposed to mean?' 

‘Sweetheart, you know exactly what I mean,’ Emma says. They arrive at the door to their common room. ‘Basilisk,’ she says to the door. 

‘Don’t call me that,’ Ted grumbles. He follows her through the door. It’s mainly empty in the room; most people are probably still outside. ‘It’s not my fault that’s the password, dumbass.’ 

‘That’s not what I was talking about. And I don’t know what you mean.’ 

‘God, Ted, just shut up, okay?’ Emma turns around to him. ‘Honestly, I do not get why Charlotte likes you, you are absolutely insufferable.’

‘Then why the fuck are you friends with me?’ Ted throws up his hands in frustration. And then he frowns. ‘Hang on.’ He looks at Emma. ‘ Did you say Charlotte likes me?’

Emma buries her face in her hands. ‘I need a fucking nap.’ She looks back up. ‘Every day you once again prove to me that you don’t belong even in the general vicinity of the Ravenclaw tower. Yes, she likes you, you stupid fucking idiot. Why do you think you frustrate me so much?’ She points an accusing finger at Ted. ‘You have it so fucking easy, you could just walk up to Charlotte and kiss her on her stupid mouth and she would kiss you right back and all of your dumbass idiot problems would be solved. But no,’ now she’s the one throwing up her hands, ‘you’re too busy staring at her from afar and making stupid jokes and complain about  _ me  _ of all people, as if you're not the goddamn problem.' 

'Oh come on, it's not that easy-' 

'You wanna bet? Why not use today, perfect opportunity, she must be in the perfect mood. Just walk straight into her common room and kiss her and then all this will finally be over.' 

'Yeah right, I'm just gonna kiss her. That's not sleazy or terrible at all, is it?' 

Emma shrugs and grins. 'Well, we're Slytherins, right? That's what people expect of us.' 

'That's a harmful and outdated stereotype and you know it.' 

'Whatever.' Emma finally takes off her coat. 'I'm gonna change and then go visit Charlotte before anyone from the Gryffindor team decides to make a scene. You can come with me or keep sulking, I don't care.' 

Of course Ted comes with her. Not to prove her anything but for Charlotte, obviously. 

Ted and Emma make it to the common room in silence. 'Are you gonna give the password or not?' Ted says, only to annoy Emma a little more. She rolls her eyes. He doesn't see it. But he knows. 

Despite everything, Ted is grateful him and Emma got sorted into the same house. Ted cannot imagine sharing close living quarters with someone like Sam or even Paul, and living with Charlotte would simply kill him. Emma, on the other hand, is amazing company. She's always in a bad mood and dislikes everyone. Ted too, probably, but she seems to agree that the most important friend to have is one with whom you can talk shit about absolutely everybody. 

He's grateful to have her, and to know she feels the same. 

'You're the most annoying person I have ever met and every day I spend with you brings me closer to an early death.' 

Ted grins. Yeah. They both got sorted into the right house. 'Love you, too, Emma.' 

Emma gives the password, the door opens and the noise of a huge and joyful party leaks out of the door. 

Ted loses his grin. He nudges Emma, which just means he nearly pushes her through the door when she's trying to enter.

'Jesus, dude, what the fuck are you-' 

'Look, Paul did show up after all.' 

Emma shuts up. Her eyes find Paul's in the crowd. He smiles. He waves. Emma smiles back. 

'I hate you,' she says, so Ted gives her another encouraging push. They are not what they shut be, what with Ted almost being twice as tall as Emma. 'Go knock 'em dead, girl.' 

'God, do you ever fucking listen to yourself?' But Emma takes a deep breath and walks over to where Paul is standing. 

Ted lets his eyes wander over the room - and then he freezes. 

He's found Charlotte. She's right in the middle of the room, like in a fucking renaissance painting. 

Everybody else is just backdrop, surrounding her, congratulating her from all sides. She's holding the Quidditch cup, and she's on fire. 

She's also really, really beautiful. And it's honestly unfair. 

She's so radiant and special. Ted is just this guy from the other side of the dungeon. 

He shouldn’t have fallen in love with her. He’s not nearly good enough for her. 

He smiles anyway, because he’s a huge asshole. 

Charlotte’s smile only grows wider when he catches her eye. It’s a surprise she can even see him, in the middle of a crowd of glowing people that make so much noise. Ted raises a hand and waves. It makes Charlotte laugh. She waves back. 

Yeah. For Ted, this is technically enough. He could just flash a nice peace sign, turn around and walk back to his own common room. He could even get some work done before the day is over. He would feel perfectly fine about that. Charlotte won the Quidditch cup with her own talent, because she’s amazing. Ted waved at her from a small distance. And Emma even got a conversation with Paul, against all odds. 

This is really, really enough. 

But Ted doesn’t leave. Because he’s a huge asshole. 

And also because his brain is kind of switching off right now. Sue him. You couldn’t help it either. Because Charlotte is beaming at him and instead of it making his knees go weak it just makes his head feel very light, and everything else very easy. 

Time seems to stop, which is really fucking cliche. Ted isn’t gonna tell this to anyone later, but it does really feel like everyone else kind of fades away and him and Charlotte are the only people in the world that are left. And this is how Ted walks towards her. 

Charlotte hands the cup to the person next to her. She's about to step down from the desk Ted is only now noticing she's standing on. Ted is quicker. He climbs up the table. He's right in front of her.

He loses his footing for a second and almost falls off, but Charlotte grabs him by the wrist and pulls him back. 

And there they are, practically nose to nose, and Ted would like to say he decides to take Emma's advice. But he really is just looking at Charlotte's lips and thinking to himself that they look really pretty and that he's really proud of Charlotte, and that's just kinda what does it. 

He puts his hands on Charlotte's face, watches her eyes go wide. And then he kisses her. 

Ted isn't a secret romantic or something, but he did use to think if he ever ended up actually kissing Charlotte it would be somewhere quiet and discreet. Like the lake, when it's almost getting dark just before they make their way back to the castle. Or on the astronomy tower, right after sneaking out.

But no, here he is, in the middle on a crowd, literally standing on a desk, with a bunch of Hufflepuffs cheering them on, and he's kissing Charlotte, the person everyone in the room is here for. 

And it's fucking amazing. 

Even though Ted feels like it's one of those life-changing kisses (which is probably more because of Charlotte than because of the actual kiss), it's over after only a couple seconds. He pulls back and remembers where he is and more importantly  _ who _ he is. He looks down on his badly tied tie in the Slytherin colours and bites his lip. 'Well, uhm,' he mutters, getting the impression that everybody in the room is listening to what he's saying. He doesn't turn around but he can only imagine Emma's expression right now. 'Congrats on the win, babe.' He sounds much more confident than he feels. 

Charlotte stares at him with wide eyes. Even her mouth forms a perfect round o that would probably make Ted fall in love with her all over again if he hadn't already. 

Charlotte stares, Ted tries to smile, and then Charlotte laughs. She wraps her arms around Ted and kisses him. 

Ted almost falls off the desk again but Charlotte holds onto him tightly. Ted feels like he left his brain on the Quidditch field, or maybe Emma beat it out of his head during their latest training because wherever it is, it cannot catch up with the fact that not only did he kiss Charlotte, but Charlotte is  _ kissing him _ . 

Holy fucking shit, Emma was actually right. 

Ted is about to pull her closer when he thinks of where he is. He pulls back instead and smiles a lopsided smile. 

'Jesus Christ,' Ted says, 'apparently I owe Emma a shit load of money, cause she's a genius.' 

Charlotte raises an eyebrow. 'She is? What makes you say that?' 

Ted shakes his head and jumps of the desk. 'I'll tell you later,' he says. 'Come on.' 

He holds out his hand to her. Charlotte beams. She takes it, and together they leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
